inmefandomcom-20200213-history
I Don't Do Requests (song)
I Don't Do Requests is the first and title track from Dave McPherson's fourth EP. The song is about the pleasure of being a singer/songwriter and the risks that come with music as a career choice. Lyrics Call it curiosity but I really want to see this thing through The so-called music industry spat me out and I left a bad taste in its mouth, its big, whore-like mouth Pub gigs and sporadic tours see me fine but I cannot let go of the dream So I put my head down, put pen to paper, couple hours later, got another expendable song and it goes just like this And time, time's running out, I'm getting older and I have nothing to show for myself But I still honour my art and this is just the start of another unrealistic adventure I don't do requests, I don't think I'm the best, I just get a kick out of being possessed inside a song Sing it out loud, pressing my fingers down on the steel strings, it's just one of those things It's just one of those things Say what you want of me, I have heard it all before The so-called critics critically change their criticisms to fit the current scene's vision Some people call me a sellout from the safety of an internet messageboard But the masochist in me, it embraces the abuse like a historic warrior's sword and I still sing And time, time's running out, I'm getting older and I have nothing to show for myself But I still honour my art and this is just the start of another unrealistic adventure I don't do requests, I don't think I'm the best, I just get a kick out of being possessed inside a song Sing it out loud, pressing my fingers down on the steel strings, it's just one of those things And I get pretty shy when people all rendezvous collectively around me And I act like a dick when I get attention I don't quite deserve And I get pretty scared when I consider I don't have a mortgage or a backup plan But it doesn't mean I'm lazy just because you hate your job And it doesn't mean I'm crazy just 'cause I'm singing on my own And if this, if this isn't what I'm born for, then where do I belong? 'Cause this, this is what I dreamt of when I was just a little lad, it makes me feel so strong And time, time's running out, I'm getting older and I have nothing to show for myself But I still honour my art and this is just the start of another unrealistic adventure I don't do requests, I don't think I'm the best, I just get a kick out of being possessed inside a song Sing it out loud, pressing my fingers down on the steel strings, it's just one of those things Appearances *I Don't Do Requests *Rarities Part Two (live recording) *Unplugged Live Support System (live recording #2) Other This track was home-produced, and the guitar solo was contributed by Ben Konstantinovic. Personnel Dave McPherson - vocals, guitar Ben Konstantinovic - guitar